Through the eyes of a Jedi
by N.I.B
Summary: This tale follows Obi-Wan Kenobi right from his birth. It deals with his trials, tribulations and intimate partnership with Qui-Gon Jinn and fellow friends (NOTE: Does not follow the JA books)
1.

  
  
Aria Kenobi held her newly born son in her arms. She gazed down at him with all the love and affection that a mother could show towards her child. Suddenly, a knock at the door made Aria tear her gaze from her son and look up.  
"Come in," she said a little wearily. A tall man with light brown hair, poked his head around the door, and when he saw that the room was empty, entered.  
"How's my darling?" he said looking down at Aria. The man pulled a chair from nearby and settled it next to his wife.  
"I'm fine Caleb," she said, smiling up at him. He brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her eyes, and kissed Aria on her forehead. Then he looked down at his son.  
"And how's my beautiful boy," he beamed down on the child. Caleb picked his son up, and very carefully rocked him in his arms  
"He has the most amazing blue eyes," Aria said quietly, staring at the two men she loved more than anything in the world. Caleb looked at her and grinned.  
"That my dear is the product of good genes," he said, pointing at her. Arias own blue eyes sparkled from behind a few pieces of stray hair. She laughed, but it quickly turned into a chesty cough. Caleb placed his son in a crib, and once again sat down next down his wife.  
"Aria, are you okay?" he asked, a little anxious.   
"I'm fine," she said, looking up at Caleb, but he wasn't convinced.   
"Darling, you've been like this for days. Maybe I should call the-"  
"I'm fine," she told her husband as firmly as she could manage. Caleb looked down at Aria and then back at their son.  
"So, have you thought of a name?" he asked.  
"Yes I have, but I still don't see why you can't participate as well?"  
"Well, I'll name our next child," he smirked. Aria looked at him suspiciously.  
"Next child?" she said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, and then you can name the one after that. We'll alternate," Caleb laughed and his wife smiled, but Caleb could see it took a lot of effort.  
"So about that name," he said, again.  
"Right. I was thinking and there really aren't many that I like," she confessed. "So it was toss up between Ran-Tal or Doylan." Aria looked at Caleb, who was staring at her disbelievingly.  
"Is that it?" he said sarcastically. "Darling, as much as I love you and our son, I don't want someone running down a corridor shouting, 'Doylan, Doylan!!'" There was a little pause and Caleb could see his wife was thinking.  
"Well there was another name. Obi-Wan. I heard someone calling that exact name just before we came to the healing temple," Aria said a little superstitiously.  
"I like it. Obi-Wan Kenobi," Caleb said as he picked Obi-Wan up again.  
"Yes you like that don't you," Caleb cooed as Obi-Wan squeezed his finger and gave a little baby cry of happiness.  
"Already got a lot of his father in him," Aria said, shaking her head. Just then, there was a soft knock at the door and a tiny woman dressed in brown and white robes entered.   
"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but Mrs Kenobi needs her rest," the woman said, her silver skin glowing under the light. Caleb was very reluctant to let his son go, but gave Obi-Wan to the women all the same.   
"Sleep tight," Caleb said, as he closed the door behind him.  
"Your son is a ray of light to this little temple," the woman said as she held Obi-Wan.  
"Thank you," Aria said jadedly, her eyes dropping with every passing moment.  
"My, my, we're quite tired. I would say a goodnight's sleep and you should be refreshed by morning," the woman said sweetly.  
"Are you taking Obi-Wan to the sanctuary?" Aria asked.  
"Yes, just a few checkups and everything should be fine." The woman walked to the door and opened it, but when she turned around to ask Aria another question, she was already fast asleep. The woman silently walked to the sanctuary with Obi-Wan, while Caleb slept silently in the anteroom.  
  
"Healer Monroe!!!" came a loud voice from one of the rooms. Caleb, who had been having a rather strange dream, was woken by someone yelling from a room. He got up, stretched and decided to find out what all the noise was about. He looked down the corridor and saw three healers running into Aria's room. He suddenly got a very bad feeling at the bottom of his stomach and without thinking, ran to her room. When he got there, he stood in the doorway, unable to move. Five healers were trying to revive Aria's lifeless body. Caleb just stood there, staring at her face. There were deep, dark rings under her eyes and it looked as if her whole body had been sucked of its colour and life. Every time the healers tired to revive Aria, her body rejected the treatment. Her arms hung limply at her sides and when Caleb caught sight of the wedding ring on her finger his eyes misted over. Caleb moved forward but a man, half the size of him with a beard that touched the floor, stood at his feet and looked very sternly up at him.  
"Sir, the healers are doing the best they can," he said very slowly. Caleb didn't say a word; he just stood staring at Aria. When the healers suddenly closed the door in his face, he found his voce and spoke.  
"No," he said softly. The man didn't hear him and tried to direct him back to the anteroom.  
"Sir I would appreciate it if you could be-"  
"She's dead! Can't you see!! You can't help her!" he shouted suddenly, looking down at the little man.  
"Please, they are doing all they-"  
"NO!! She's gone!!" he yelled, "She's dead! She's dead, my wife's dead," he yelled again, falling onto his knees and covering his face with his hands. He sat there for a few seconds, sobbing into his hands, until a healer came out of her room and Caleb looked up. The woman shook her head and he shut his eyes tightly.  
"I'm very sorry Sir," he heard the woman say. "We were too late. You wife was physically exhausted from giving birth to your son. She died during the night." Caleb looked up at the woman and his face was stained with tear marks.  
"Take me to my son," he said solemnly. Caleb turned his back on Aria's room and didn't look back. One of the healers took him to the sanctuary and he saw Obi-Wan lying in his crib. When the healer brought Obi-Wan to Caleb, an immediate smile formed on his lips.  
"Obi-Wan, my boy," Caleb said to him, tears streaking his face once again. Obi-Wan touched his father's cheek and wiped one tear away with his finger. He instantly stuck his finger in his mouth and then let out a little joyous cry.   
"It's just you and me now," Caleb said to him. He looked straight at his father and smiled, a toothless smile.   
  
Caleb stayed with Obi-Wan the rest of that hour and when he had to finally face Aria's body again at the funeral pyre, he couldn't look at her. The woman he had loved for so long, the mother of his child, was dead. Caleb kept saying to himself that if he had acted on instinct and called a healer that night, when he had wanted to, she would still be alive. Aria's parents were both dead and so were Caleb's so he, and a few healers were the only ones at the funeral pyre. Caleb refused to subject Obi-Wan to that, so he stayed in the sanctuary. When it was over, Caleb went into the town and arranged for him and Obi-Wan take the first transport ship to Coruscant, where Caleb had some unfinished business.   
  
After he had collected Obi-Wan from the healing temple, Caleb returned to the docking platform where the ship for Coruscant was already waiting. As he walked down the ramp with Obi-Wan in his arms, a cold gust of wind hit him on the one side of the face and he got a funny feeling. That same kind of feeling he had felt when he saw the healers running into Aria's room. Just the very thought of that name made him want to break down into tears. He stopped and looked at the entrance. What was his subconscious trying to tell him? Caleb had no clue what this all the meant. So he just dismissed it, the same way he had dismissed the thought to call the healers the night before. When Caleb found his seat he settled Obi-Wan, who was wrapped in blankets, down next to him and put his bags in the seat in front of him. Obi-Wan looked up at his father as he cradled him in his arms.  
"Soon Obi-Wan, we'll start our life together," Caleb said a little dolefully.  
"I wish you could've known your mother," he said under his breath and Obi-Wan just stared at him with his big blue eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Caleb glanced up and looking down at him was a strong, dark-skinned man with a shaved head, smiling quite severely.  
"No," Caleb said, grabbing his bags and placing them in the empty seat next to him. He grinned a little at the man who sat down in front of him. He was wearing a cream-coloured tunic and a dark hooded cloak. The light shone luminously down on his shaved head and as he moved to sit down, his cloak opened to reveal a long, short tube attached to a belt. He wrapped his cloak around him before Caleb could make out what it was. Then, without warning Obi-Wan burst out crying. Caleb had no idea what was wrong and he tried to calm him, but that didn't work.  
"Is this your son?" the man suddenly asked, looking at Obi-Wan intently.  
"Yes it is," Caleb said, still trying find out what was wrong with the screaming Obi-Wan.   
"May I?" the man said, holding out his hands. Caleb hesitated, but gave in all the same. As soon as Obi-Wan looked up at the strange man, he stopped crying and stared at the man with his big blue eyes.   
"You have a very special child here," the man said to Caleb, who smiled proudly. "He has his mother's eyes." Caleb's eyes widened at those words.  
"How would you know?" he asked sceptically.  
"Because he doesn't have yours," the man smiled and a little shiver ran through Caleb.  
"I sense she is no longer with us," the man said and Caleb didn't look surprised. He nodded and watched while the man rocked Obi-Wan in his arms. The man never brought up the subject about Aria again and Caleb was glad.  
"Where are my manners? I'm Mace Windu," the man said struggling to hold out a hand while he was clutching Obi-Wan.  
"Caleb Kenobi," he said shaking his hand.   
"The force is very strong with this one," Mace Windu said, still staring down at Obi-Wan who was now on the verge of sleep.  
"The what?" Caleb said, as if Mace had said the stupidest thing in the world.  
"The- never mind," Mace thought, changing his mind. He didn't want to waist his time explaining to a man who clearly wasn't interested. Mace handed Obi-Wan back to Caleb, who put him in-between a bag and the back of the seat, so he could lie comfortably. Mace and Caleb continued to talk for a while and Caleb realised he wasn't as painfully strict as he seemed. There conversation was suddenly intervened by a powerful shudder, and the ship came to, what felt like a halt. Obi-Wan was undisturbed by this, still blissfully sleeping.   
"What the-" Caleb began, but Mace interrupted him.  
"I'll find out. Stay here with Obi-Wan," he said seriously. Caleb wasn't used to been given orders, but as Mace walked away, he decided this one was for the best.   
  
Then all of a sudden everything went silent, too silent for Caleb's liking. He took off his cloak and put it over the sleeping Obi-Wan. He had a very bad feeling about this. Just as quick as the silence had come it went, and screaming erupted from the next section of the ship. The sharp sounds of blasters and what sounded like powerful guns; could be heard very clearly from behind the door that divided the two compartments. Caleb stood up, with a blaster in his one hand. He always carried one with him wherever he went as protection. The sealed door was suddenly blast open and Caleb dived into the cubicle opposite where he had been sitting.  
"Master, these passengers have nothing worth taking, they're all on diplomatic missions," Caleb heard someone say in a gruff voice. He sounded frightened.   
"I did not come on this ship to steal pointless documents. Call the others and find me something of value!!" a second voice shouted. It was harsh and cruel. He looked up and saw two Pirates. Caleb had heard of them. The Togorian Pirates, who travelled in big groups, hijacking ships and stripping anything of worth from the victims on board. The first Togorian was short and his dark fur hid his cowardly face, much like the way he hid behind the master. The second Togorian was double the size of Caleb, in width and length. He dark eyes were deep set and his claws were long and sharp. Caleb's throat had gone dry and to his relief, he could hear their footsteps retreating.   
  
Then suddenly, Obi-Wan let out a loud cry and they turned around.  
'Well, well, well. What have we here?" the second Togorian said searching for the sound. When he found Obi-Wan, he threw the cloak off him and stared down at him in disgust. Obi-Wan's cries grew louder and louder.   
"Kill him. We shall gnaw on human bones tonight!" the second Togorian said, his voice full of malice. Caleb found his anger starting to rise until he was boiling with fury. Then, without warning, Caleb charged forward and fired without even thinking twice. The cowardly Togorian ducked behind a seat as Caleb just kept on firing relentlessly. The second one seemed to have disappeared from sight.  
"Caleb!!" came a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Mace running towards him, just as he felt something agonizingly sharp pierce him in the back. He felt it go right threw him and then it was suddenly jerked out. Caleb put a hand up to his stomach and when he pulled it back, it was stained with blood. He crumpled to the floor and Mace saw the second Togorian looming triumphantly over Caleb, who lay stationary. The Togorian's clawed were dripping with Caleb's blood. Mace charged forward and with the full weight of the Force behind him. The red colour from his lightsaber reflected in the Togorian's merciless eyes. The Togorian tried endlessly to slash him with his claws, but was unsuccessful. In a last attempt to end the fight, the Togorian kicked Mace in the stomach and while he was still a little dazed, managed to knock his lightsaber out of his hand. Mace watched in horror as it went skidding across the floor. The Togorian took this advantage and kicked Mace to the floor, pinning him down with one foot resting painfully on his stomach.  
"Now we'll see who's stronger Jedi," he snarled as he brought his paw down to signal a killing blow. Mace used the Force and called Caleb's blaster to him, instantaneously shooting the Togorian in the chest. Just as Mace broke free, the Togorian fell face first on the floor, dead. At seeing his master killed, the second Togorian moved forward, but Mace was ready for him. Mace once again, called upon the Force and used it to send the Togorian crashing into the granite wall behind him. The power of the impact caused his spine to snap and after that, Mace didn't see him moving. Without hesitation, Mace ran and knelt by Caleb's side. He lifted his head and as Caleb tried to speak, blood emitted from his mouth.  
"Stay with me," Mace said quietly.   
"Look after my son- please," he gasped. "Take him- look after him-" Mace looked into his eyes and smiled.  
"I will," he promised and as he did, he felt Caleb's last breath leave his body.   
  
Mace was suddenly distracted by Obi-Wan's crying. He left Caleb, ran to Obi-Wan and picked him up carefully.  
"I think it's time to get you out of here Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace said kindly to Obi-Wan. He suddenly heard more blaster sounds from the other end of the ship. Mace knew that the Togorians were a cowardly race and once they learned their leader was dead, they would all retreat. Knowing that there were trained fighters aboard the ship as passengers, and that everyone else would not be in danger, he moved swiftly with Obi-Wan to an escape pod. Mace set the course for Coruscant and checked on Obi-Wan as the pod detached itself from the main ship. As it glided further away from the ship Mace wondered what he had gotten himself into. What was going to become of the boy he had promised to look after? Mace sensed something extremely special about Obi-Wan, but he wasn't sure exactly what. All he knew; was that Master Yoda would be able to answer all of his questions. As the pod came closer and closer to Coruscant, Mace wondered if he could request Obi-Wan to be trained as a Jedi. We'll see, Mace thought as the landscape of endless buildings came into his sight. We'll just have to see.........  
  
*Authors Notes* I love Star Wars!!! They are the best movies to ever hit the earth! I don't own anything, George does, that great, great man!! I got a little inspiration while watching The Phantom Menace.:) Obi-Wan is by far my favourite character. Ewan is also SOOOOO HOT!!! The way he swings that lightsaber is enough to make any girl melt!!! Well, I would really appreciate feedback cause it keeps me going! Hope you like the story and this will be this first of many to come! :) 


	2. The Painful Past

  
  
"Obi-Wan, you're not concentrating. Focus," came Qui-Gon Jinn's repetitive voice. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the defence stance, facing the blaster remote, that on a normal day would be no match for the advanced Padawan. Obi-Wan was tall and well-built for his 15 years of age. He had short dark hair and a thin braid hanging over his shoulder. His piercing blue eyes added to another attractive feature on his face. Obi-Wan swallowed hard. His throat was dry and sweat soaked every inch of his clothes. Qui-Gon had been working him non-stop for almost two hours and Obi-Wan was feeling the effects. Qui-Gon had been his Master for almost three years now and he never ceased to surprise Obi-Wan.  
"I am focusing Master," he said quietly. The force flowed around him, but he could not grasp it properly.  
"No you're not. Obi-Wan what have I taught you?" Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan looked around to answer him, but the training room was dark and he could not see Qui-Gon.  
"Trust the living force my young Padawan," Obi-Wan said, mimicking him perfectly. He heard Qui-Gon laugh from behind him, as he tied a blindfold across his eyes.  
"Exactly," he whispered. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and called upon the Force. It buzzed in his fingertips and surged all the way through his body. From the infinite blackness in front of him, Obi-Wan could clearly make out the shape of the remote. He saw the blaster points emit from the remote before it even fired. He swung his lightsaber back and forth, repelling the shots.   
"Good Obi-Wan," he heard Qui-Gon say from next to him. The remote in front of him disappeared and Obi-Wan powered down his lightsaber, tearing his blindfold off.  
"I told you I was focusing," he said smugly. But no sooner had he said that, than the remote fired a shot at him that he was unprepared for. Obi-Wan jumped as it burned right through his tunic and on the top of his shoulder.  
"Ow!!" he yelled, grabbing his shoulder. A sad smile touched Qui-Gon's lips and he shook his head.  
"I think we should let the healers take a look at that," he said, ushering Obi-Wan out the training room.   
  
Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on his sleeper couch, nursing a burnt shoulder. He wasn't the slightest bit sleepy, so he sat, staring out the window. He could see the tops of the Coruscant buildings very clearly against the scarlet sky. His thoughts were shattered by a knock at the door and he rose to answer it. He opened the door and smiled at the young girl who stood in front of him. She wore a Jedi tunic and her waist length black hair drooped over he shoulders.  
"Derhai told me about your injury," she said softly, her green eyes drifting towards his bandaged shoulder.  
"Well I'm alive, so it wasn't that bad." She gave him a scolding look and he shrugged.  
"So did you come here for a specific reason Takira?" he said sarcastically.   
"I know you can take care of yourself," Takira said sarcastically, "but I brought you something that might help." She slipped something round and smooth into his hand and smiled. Obi-Wan looked down at the object in his hand and his eyes expanded.  
"This is your healing crystal," he said confused.  
"I couldn't think of a better person to give it to, or who needs it more," Takira said. "Besides, I take good care of myself, so I don't need it as much." She took Obi-Wan's hand in hers and placed the crystal between their palms. It began to glow a dark red and a warm tingling feeling started to creep up Obi-Wan's arm. It spread to the rest of his body and when Takira finally broke her hand away, she steadied herself on a chair. Obi-Wan removed his bandage and it looked as if he had never been hit by the remote in the first place.  
"You okay?" he said, putting a hand on Takira's back.  
"Wow. I've never put that much effort into my healing practices before," she gasped.  
"Thank you," he said putting a hand on the side of her face and lifting it to face him. She stared into his eyes so deeply that she had to look away.   
"I'll tell Derhai that you're okay. He was worried," she said, waking to the door.  
"You do that," Obi-Wan smiled at her.  
"Goodnight Obi-Wan," she said finally, before closing the door behind her. He walked to his window and moved his shoulder in a circular motion, backwards and forwards. It felt completely normal. Takira always had that special touch. She was also a Padawan Knight but she liked to concentrate her efforts on the healing techniques. Her Master used to be a healer so they were a good match. Derhai was another one of his very good friends. From as far back as Obi-Wan could remember they had been friends. Derhai's Master was very old, but a very skilful Jedi in his day. He gave Derhai tips, but rarely ever fought for or in front of him. Obi-Wan turned back to his sleeper couch and lay down, stretching out his legs. He had suddenly become very tired. He turned over onto his side, and fixed his eyes upon a little bug walking across the floor. At least I have a Master I can relate to, in more ways than one, Obi-Wan thought as he drifted off to sleep. He had no idea how right he was.  
  
"I gave this boy's father my promise. I will look after him," Mace said in a stern voice. Sitting opposite him was Master Yoda, who seemed to be pondering about something very serious.  
"What do you request for him?" Master Yoda said wearily. There was a tense silence before Mace spoke.  
"I want him to be trained as a Jedi," he said, and it almost sounded like a command. Master Yoda closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  
"Hmmm, special this boy is, but brash and hasty decisions in his future I sense," Yoda fixed his eyes upon Mace and sighed.  
"But, the boy will be trained, as you request." Yoda waved a hand in front of him and Mace bowed. When he left the room, he glanced down at Obi-Wan who was sleeping in his arms.  
"I've fulfilled my promise, your father will never have to worry about you as long as live."  
  
Obi-Wan tossed, restlessly in his sleep, he opened his eyes but closed them as soon as he realised it was still dark.  
  
"You can't take him, I won't let you," Mace said facing a middle-aged man and women dressed in lavish robes.  
"We are his only relatives and I think his mother would've wanted her sister to look after her only son," the women sneered at Mace.  
"Besides, what can you Jedi teach him that we can't," the man added unnecessarily.  
"I can't give him to you."  
"Of course you can. Oh and don't worry, we'll take very good care of him." her voice was filled with malice and she smiled evilly at Mace. As she took Obi-Wan out of Mace's arms, he started to cry. The women got so frustrated, that she passed Obi-Wan to her husband. As he watched them disappear down the service ramp, Mace felt a stinging feeling eat away at him from the inside.  
"I failed you Caleb, and your son."   
  
Obi-Wan woke with a start. He was shaking. He pulled his blanket off him and walked over to the window, running his hands through his hair. Don't let the dream cloud your mind; don't let the dream cloud your mind, he kept repeating to himself, over and over. But he couldn't ignore it, not again. For nights now, he'd been having these dreams and they always included the two same people. Master Windu and a baby that Obi-Wan had never seen before. Yet he felt an extremely strong connection pulse between them. He had been so apart of the dream that it almost felt as if he'd been living it. Master Windu and Master Yoda had been so close to him he could've touched them. And the baby… the baby seemed so familiar in every way possible. No Obi-Wan, stop it it's just a dream, he thought again.  
"I have to find Qui-Gon," he said out aloud. He ran to his door, opening it and running out into the passage.   
  
It was the early hours of the morning and as Obi-Wan tired from running down the passage, it turned into a walk.  
Obi-Wan, what's wrong he heard Qui-Gon's voice echo in his mind. He stopped walking and closed his eyes to contact Qui-Gon through their special bond.  
I need to talk to you Master he half pleaded.  
Another dream?  
I don't understand what they mean, I know they're not suppose to cloud my mind but-  
Think it's time Master Windu told you the truth. Meet me in the High Camber in five minutes  
Yes Master Obi-Wan was so surprised at what Qui-Gon had just told him. Time? Truth? What did it all mean? As he neared the High Camber, his heart began to pound had against his chest and he had a strong urge to turn back and tell Qui-Gon that it had all been a mistake. But no sooner had he made up his mind to do that, then Qui-Gon spotted him from a distance.   
"Not thinking of running were you?" Qui-Gon smiled, he was always at least two steps ahead of Obi-Wan.  
"No Master," he said, forcing a smile.   
  
He walked behind Qui-Gon as they entered the High Camber. The whole floor was carpeted in a deep orange and one huge window gave view to the city of Coruscant. Mace Windu was seated on a yellow sofa, waiting for them. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to Mace and he merely nodded.  
"I hear you've been having strange dreams Obi-Wan," Mace said eyeing him.  
"Yes Master Windu, they've been keeping me awake for nights," he said, looking down at his feet.  
"I think you better sit down," Mace said to him. As he sat down, Obi-Wan caught sight of Qui-Gon turning to leave.   
"Where're you going?"  
"I think it's better you hear this for yourself," he said kindly.  
"No, I want you here," Obi-Wan said crossly. Mace nodded and Qui-Gon walked back to his position behind Obi-Wan.  
"So Obi-Wan, tell me about these dreams," Mace said evenly.  
"Well, it's basically snippets of you and a baby."  
"Is that all?"   
"Well there are other people too, what seemed like a very strange couple and Master Yoda. The very first dream I had was quite interesting. It was the same baby, but you weren't in it, there were other people," Obi-Wan didn't think it mattered, but Mace's eyes widened.  
"A young man and women," he said, as though he had come to a realisation.  
"Yes. Master Windu, forgive me for asking, but I feel there is something that concerns me, that you're not sharing." There was a painful silence before Mace continued.  
"Obi-Wan, long ago I brought you to this temple. You're father made me promise to look after you and I wasn't going to let him down."  
"My father?" he said, almost laughing. "But he died before I was born; he left my mother and I, and when I was born my mother didn't want me. If my aunt and uncle hadn't been there for me, I don't know where I'd be."  
"You would've never left here in the first place, if I hadn't decided to find out, if you had any relatives." The etch in Mace's voice was unlike any Obi-Wan had heard before. It was that of pure guilt.  
"Furthermore Obi-Wan. Your father was killed on a ship that was on its way to Coruscant, before being hijacked. He died shortly after your mother. She died from birth exhaustion." Mace looked at Obi-Wan and his face was expressionless.  
"We thought if you were told the truth you might put this all behind you. But your aunt and uncle decided otherwise. They took you away from us when you were only a baby, and six years went by before they realised they couldn't give you what we could. We told them, I told them, but they wouldn't listen."   
"The force is very strong with this one," Mace said, exactly the way he had to Caleb the day they had first met. Obi-Wan couldn't understand what was going on. He looked around nervously and then something in his mind clicked.  
"I'm the baby. In my dreams, I'm the baby you're holding. My father, Caleb, made you promise to look after me, but you gave me away to my only relatives who now you say lied to me all my life," he said quietly, his voice shaking.  
"They filled your head with lies. Your father never abandoned you. He loved you, and so did your mother."  
"Stop it. I don't want to hear anymore," he said angrily, his voice beginning to harden.  
"Obi-Wan. Please try to understand, your life has always been here. Your aunt and uncle could not accept that you were special. So they sent you back here, to live the live of a destined Jedi," Qui-Gon said, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
"You knew about this? My own Master knew that my mother loved me so much, and he forgot to tell me!"   
"Please Obi-Wan you have to listen. Your aunt and uncle don't understand the ways of the Forc-"  
"STOP IT!!! Stop telling me how bad my only relatives are!!" he shouted.  
"If you would let us explain-"  
"No, I don't have to take this. It was just a dream," he said, leaping up from his seat and running out the door.   
  
He sprinted back to his room and when he reached it, slammed the door and collapsed on his sleeper couch. Tears started to ran down his cheeks, and he wiped them away with one brisk smear of his sleeve. He sat in total silence for a few minutes before he became aware of his surroundings.  
"It was just a dream," he repeated to himself over and over. He didn't even notice Qui-Gon silently step inside.  
"It was just a dream," he said, looking at Qui-Gon, who sat down next to him.  
"Sometimes we have to accept things that are unacceptable Obi-Wan. This is one of those things." Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon, his eyes full of distress and tried to smile.  
"Are they really that bad?" he whispered so quietly that Qui-Gon had wondered if he'd said anything in the first place.  
"We do not know why people say and do certain things. But we do know that we can make it right, make peace." Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan and Obi-Wan threw his arms around Qui-Gon for a hug. When Obi-Wan broke away, he looked seriously at Qui-Gon in a very unyielding voice as he said,  
"I think it's time I talked with my aunt and uncle."  
  
  
*Author's Note* I love people who review… you guys make my day! Well, the story's progressing and I'd really like to know what you think!! :) Anyway, I really want a lightsaber… don't know why, I just really want one, blue preferably. Hee, hee, hee! :) 


	3. Dark discoveries

  
  
As Obi-Wan Kenobi sat, looking out at the view from the ship he was on, an uneasy emotion began to stir in his chest. He was nervous. Nervous of what he might find out. Nervous of the reaction from his relatives when they found out he knew the truth. In many ways he already knew what their reaction would be. He'd been playing out the whole scene in his mind for days now. Ever since he had told Qui-Gon he wanted to talk to his aunt and uncle, he'd been anxious. Qui-Gon had been so understanding. He'd made the transport arrangements and now Obi-Wan was a few hours away from getting all his answers. His aunt and uncle thought he was coming for his regular visit. They had no idea what lay in store for them. Obi-Wan didn't even know how he was going to bring it up.   
  
As Qui-Gon Jinn's comforting hand touched his shoulder Obi-Wan's thoughts were disturbed and he turned his head to face him.  
"We're almost there," Qui-Gon said softly.  
"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan smiled.  
"For what?" Qui-Gon said confused.  
"Everything. Being so perceptive about all this." Qui-Gon tightened his grip on Obi-Wan's shoulder as he stared down at him.  
"This is important to you, I know it. I have done what I can, the rest is up to you." He paused and Obi-Wan knew that there was more he wanted to say.  
"Mace is very troubled," he started. "He doesn't know where your relationship with him lies."  
"Neither do I," Obi-Wan replied, looking back out the window.  
"I'm not here to domineer you Obi-Wan, but I strongly suggest a talk with Mace when we get back." Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was right, as usual. He sighed as glanced back up at Qui-Gon.  
"I-"  
"Qui-Gon sir, we need you in controls," came a voice through the intercom. Obi-Wan didn't look at all troubled by being interrupted.  
"I'll be right back," he said turning and walking away.   
  
Obi-Wan sank back deeper into his chair and closed his eyes. He thought about the Jedi temple and what Takira and Derhai would be doing at this precise moment. Having fun. He thought miserably. Having tonnes of fun, without me. Obi-Wan could now see the grey gleam of the planet Molex coming into sight. It looked like such a dull, lifeless planet on the outside. But when the ship reached the docking bay, Obi-Wan remembered why he loved this planet so much. The trees towered above his head, some of them even taller than the buildings in Coruscant and the yellow native flower, Kaylex, bloomed all around him.   
  
As he walked down the ramp with Qui-Gon at his side, Obi-Wan saw his aunt and uncle walking towards them. His smiled broadly and Qui-Gon noticed this immediately. He was very concerned about Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon didn't know how he was going to confront the people that he still loved so much, when he risked loosing them.  
"Aunt Zita'la, uncle Rowan," he said as he hugged them both.  
"My darling boy, I'm so happy to see you," she said hugging him. Qui-Gon noted that there was nothing unusual about the tone of her voice. He also noted that Zita'la looked more radiant than Qui-Gon remembered. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her eyes shone with a rare gleam.   
"Obi-Wan," his uncle said, giving him a smiled and the briefest nod.  
"Qui-Gon," he said again in the same way, turning to face Qui-Gon. He nodded back and realized that Rowan was getting very old. Strands of grey flecked his blond hair that was beginning to turn an odd whitish colour and there were deep, dark marks under his eyes.   
"Well, now that we've said our hellos I think it's time to get sorted, don't you think Rowan?" Zita'la said, ordering her husband.  
"Oh yes," he grunted. He motioned towards Qui-Gon's bags, but Qui-Gon put a hand on Rowan's.  
"I can manage," he said softly. Rowan looked a little taken aback. Qui-Gon suspected no one had ever said that to him before. He just turned around and picked up Obi-Wan's bags. Obi-Wan was too excited to notice. As his aunt led him towards the transport vehicle, with Rowan tagging behind, Qui-Gon sensed a disturbance in Force. Quite a strong one as well. He looked around, but there was no one else there, besides the four of them and a security droid. He dismissed it and started walking again towards the vehicle.   
  
When they were all seated, the driver took off and fifteen minutes had past before they reached their house. As Qui-Gon stepped out with his bags he gazed up at the house. It had been a while since he'd been there and the house hadn't changed one bit. It was a four-story high grey marble manor with at least twenty large windows in the front. The huge doorway was at the top of a long staircase that curled upwards and Qui-Gon decided he'd better get a move on if he wanted to reach the top before sunset. As he looked back at Obi-Wan, happily offloading his bags, an uneasy feeling struck him. The feeling that this whole trip had been in vain and that Obi-Wan didn't have all the courage that he thought he did. No Qui-Gon, you're underestimating Obi-Wan again! He thought to himself bitterly. The journey up the stairs took quicker than Qui-Gon thought, and when he reached the top he waited for the others. They were taken inside and Qui-Gon was shown his room that was at the end of a long corridor. Obi-Wan went straight to his and flung himself down on his bed.   
  
It's so good to be home, no, Obi-Wan focus! He thought to himself. The Jedi temple is home, these people who claim to love you are liars! He felt the tears starting to build up and he closed his eyes to calm his mind. Tonight, I'll do it tonight. Just then there was a knock at the door and as the handle turned Obi-Wan let out a sigh. His aunt stepped inside and looked and him merrily.  
"I'm so glad to see you," she said softly, but there was something about her tone of voice that made Obi-Wan very weary.  
"Me too," he said. She came over and gave him another hug.  
"So how long are you and Qui-Gon staying?"   
"Few days, I need to get back to the temple though." Obi-Wan could tell that by the expression on her face that he had touched on a sensitive subject.  
"Ah yes, the temple. The Jedi temple," she said, almost mockingly.  
"I really am glad to see you," he said, changing the subject. She smiled again as she walked towards the door.  
"Your uncle and I have something special planned for the two of you tonight. I'll go and tell Qui-Gon that we'll be expecting both of you downstairs at eight."   
"Okay Aunt Zita'la," he smiled as she closed the door behind her.   
  
In Qui-Gon's room, the atmosphere was pretty much the same. He was very anxious and when Zita'la entered he straightened himself.  
"Nice to see you again, Qui-Gon," she greeted as she entered his room.   
"Always a pleasure," he said, as he kissed her hand.  
"Haven't lost your touch," she smiled, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. Qui-Gon moved uncomfortably as she touched the side of his cheek.  
"Did you come here for a reason?" he asked, moving away from her to stand by the window. She seemed amused and stayed where she was.  
"I'm expecting you and Obi-Wan at a special function I've planned tonight," she cooed.  
"You planned it all by yourself, what about you husband?" Qui-Gon said, trying to prove a point.  
"He doesn't play a major part in my life anymore if that's what you're asking," she whispered in his ear. Qui-Gon stirred because he hadn't heard her move over to him. Qui-Gon was one of the greatest Jedi Masters around, but when it came to Zita'la all his powers failed him. Qui-Gon turned around to face her and she moved forward to kiss him, but he moved out of her way.  
"No, that's not what I was asking," he said.  
"Too bad. I'll see you tonight then," she said, her gold robes swaying as she walked out the door, not even looking back at Qui-Gon. He went and sat on the edge of his bed, trying to meditate on what had just happened.   
"If I wasn't doing this for Obi-Wan I wouldn't give this planet a second thought," he said to himself.  
  
When it was eight o'clock, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, both smartly dressed in their cleanest robes, walked down to the main hall and were directed to the dinning room where they sat and waited.   
"Master, I sense something, a disturbance," Obi-Wan said suddenly. As if he had voiced his own thoughts Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice and frowned.  
"I sensed it when we first got here, but I think that-"  
"Aaaah, I see you are already ready and waiting," came Zita'la's voice from the far end of the room. She was dripping in jewellery and had Rowan trailing behind her like a lost accessory.  
"So what's the big surprise?" Obi-Wan said just a tad suspicious.  
"Why haven't you guessed, it's a dinner of course, to celebrate you coming back to us," she said, throwing her hands up in the air.  
"Of course," Obi-Wan replied. And what a meal it was, they ate until Obi-Wan could actually see his tummy getting larger with every bite. He wasn't used to this much food and he was beginning to feel major withdrawal symptoms. Qui-Gon on the other hand had become very weary.   
  
"Aunt Zita'la. Tell me again about my mother," Obi-Wan suddenly said. She didn't seem to mind the question at all.  
"She was a no good woman who had no principals whatsoever. A very spoilt child in her youth." Obi-Wan kept his cool as he curled his hand up into a fist.  
"And my father?" Obi-Wan added. Zita'la looked at him with her narrowed eyes and smirked.  
"Why all the questions my boy?"  
"Just curious. We never talked about them much."  
"There's nothing to say, they didn't want you," she snapped. That's the response Obi-Wan had been expecting because when she realized her tone of voice, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
"That's funny, because the story that I got was almost exactly the opposite." The atmosphere in the room hung thick as Zita'la and Rowan exchanged glances.  
"And exactly what story was that?"   
"All I want is to hear the truth from you, that's all. I love both of you, but you're making it very hard for me to trust you." Qui-Gon, who had been listening intently smiled at his apprentices' comment. He was becoming more and more wise with every passing moment.  
  
"You want the truth. Okay," everyone turned and looked at Rowan who hadn't spoken a word since he entered the dinning room.   
"We received a message that Mace Windu was searching for your relatives and we recognised you parents names straight away, your mother being your aunt's sister-"  
"Shut up you twit!" Zita'la said from across the table. Obi-Wan had only heard her talk like that once, and it was in his dream, while she was talking to Mace, just before they left the temple. That voice, that evil voice made him uneasy, made him fear her.   
"No! I will not be quiet. I've been quiet for fifteen years and now it's time for the truth." he turned to Obi-Wan and smiled.   
"Both your parents loved you and if it wasn't for your aunt's stupid idea of revenge, you'd have never left the Jedi temple when you were young."  
"Revenge?" Obi-Wan said confused.  
"Your mother was the favourite, everyone loved Aria," Zita'la said, standing up and walking around the table.  
"I was the first one who met your father, Caleb Kenobi, and she stole him from right underneath my nose," her voice was even more menacing and evil than ever.   
"So you see, I made her only son hate her and I stole his affection, what better or sweeter revenge can there be?"  
"You're sick," Obi-Wan said, standing up to face his aunt.   
"Sick, me? No my dear boy, you're blind. All those years I told you how your mother never loved you and you father deserted the two of you, and you believed me."  
"Stop this Zita'la," Qui-Gon said firmly.   
"Don't ever tell me what to do, ever," she snarled at him.  
  
"Uncle Rowan. I'm sorry for ever thinking badly about you," Obi-Wan said softly.  
"But you," he said, turning to his aunt, "I don't know you." The disturbance that Qui-Gon had sensed earlier in the Force had come back stronger than ever and, as if Obi-Wan felt it too; he turned to look at him.  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon suddenly shouted. He turned around and came face-to-face with his aunt who had drawn a blaster from her robes and fired. The next thing Obi-Wan knew, he had been knocked onto the floor and someone cried out in pain. He scrambled around and saw his uncle clutching the top of his leg. Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber and faced Zita'la.  
  
"This is unnecessary," he said sternly and she laughed.  
"We could've made a good team. Too bad I have to kill your apprentice," she directed her blaster towards Obi-Wan, who was attending to his uncle and her threatening eyes flickered. Qui-Gon knocked her onto the floor with his lightsaber handle and she twisted to get her blaster. Zita'la fired at Qui-Gon, but he deflected it and the blaster ricocheted off the wall and hit Zita'la in the back. She stood stationary for a spilt second and then fell to the floor, dead. There was a tremor in the force as she died. Qui-Gon powered down his lightsaber and hurried over to help Obi-Wan with his uncle. A pool of sticky blood was forming around them and his was losing consciousness.   
"He's losing blood, we have to get help," Qui-Gon said quickly.  
"Wait," Obi-Wan, said. He slipped his hand into his tunic pocket, and revealed the healing crystal that Takira had given him.   
"It's not safe," Qui-Gon said but Obi-Wan gave him a certain look.  
"I have to try," he breathed. He placed the crystal between his palm and his uncle's until a deep, dark red glow was emitted between the two of them. The crystal drew him nearer and held onto Obi-Wan as if he was it's only hope for survival. Obi-Wan could feel the life being sucked away from him through his fingertips. All his energy and endurance was failing him. When he couldn't hold one anymore, he fell apart from him uncle and hit the floor with a hard thud. Everything was still and silent.   
  
Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on a cold stone floor. A chilly breeze blew around him and he stood up to see where he was. All around him, there was blackness, a dark infinite blackness that seemed to dwell forever. He folded his arms and shivered. Never had he been so cold and alone. Then suddenly, far away in the distance he saw a pinprick of light. He reached his hand out to touch it, and it suddenly grew bigger. It grew and grew until Obi-Wan could faintly make out the outline of a person.  
"Qui-Gon," he whimpered, shielding his face from the light.  
"No Obi-Wan. It's me." Obi-Wan dropped his hands and gaped in astonishment. A woman dresses in long pure white robes stood in front of him. Her long auburn hair swayed behind her and her blue eyes sparkled at Obi-Wan. She was extremely beautiful.  
"Mother?" he squeaked like a lost child.  
"My son," Aria answered him, never letting her smile escape her face.  
"Am I, am I dead?"  
"No Obi-Wan, far, far from it." She moved forward towards him and it looked as if she was floating in mid air.   
"Why am I here?"   
"I needed to see you. My, my you're handsome," Aria said, touching the tip of his nose.  
"All these years I-I thought you never, l-loved me and now, now I'm here," he stammered, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.  
"I loved your father and I loved you. Your aunt could not see that because she was too blinded by her hatred for me." Aria wiped a tear from Obi-Wan's cheek and he smiled at her.   
"I love you, and I know that you're going to be a great man like your father. I know you're going to grow up to do great things and change many lives for the better."  
"I love you too," Obi-wan said, throwing his arms around her neck.   
"It's time to go my son, but I'll be with you, always."  
"No, not yet," he said frantically.   
"Goodbye," Aria said and as she walked away the light went fading with her.  
"No, mother!" Obi-Wan shouted running into the blackness after her. But it was no use she was gone. Obi-Wan's head began to feel woozy and he stopped to steady himself. But it was no use; he lay down on the ground, dizzy and cold and closed his eyes.   
  
"I think he's waking up."  
"No, I think you've been here for too long. Get some rest Qui-Gon."  
"I'm not leaving until I know-"  
"Uhh…" Obi-Wan moaned as he tired to move. The voices that he could hear hovering over him and suddenly come closer and someone was holding his hand. As Obi-Wan tired with difficulty to open his eyes, he could see a blurred outline of Qui-Gon and Mace Windu sitting beside him.  
"Padawan," Qui-Gon said soothingly and Obi-wan breathed a little sigh of relief.  
"Where am I?" he managed to choke out.  
"Shhh, you're back in the Jedi temple. Now please try and conserve your energy, you've been through quite a lot." Obi-Wan opened his eyes to the full and saw Mace sitting next to Qui-Gon. He was staring kind-heartedly at him.  
"I'm sorry Master Mace," he said quietly.  
"I'm the one would should be apologizing, Obi-Wan."  
"No. You did what you could and, that part of my life is behind me now." Mace bowed and left the room with Qui-Gon still sitting patiently at Obi-Wan's side.   
  
"I'm so proud of you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said to him.  
"My uncle, what happened to him?"  
"You saved his life. He apologizes deeply for all the years that he's ever wronged you and hopes you can forgive him." Obi-Wan thought deeply and then nodded.  
"And my aunt?"  
"Dead," Qui-Gon said, bowing his head.   
"I know it was an accident don't blame yourself."  
"I don't, the dark side of the Force flowed in her."  
"Hate leads to suffering," Obi-Wan said under his breath. Qui-Gon grinned.   
"Rest Obi-Wan. We'll discuss this further more tomorrow." As Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan lay back into his pillow and closed his eyes. He was thinking about his mother. How much he missed her and how much he wanted to see her again. There so many questions I need to ask, so much I need to know, Obi-Wan thought as he turned to lie on his side. Maybe one day, one day.   
  
  
*Author's Notes* Oh my word! I finally finished another chapter! A BIG thank you to everybody that reviewed you guys are *stars* :) As I have figured out by now, everyone wants a lightsaber and I think Georgie Peorgie should seriously consider marketing them!! Hee, hee, hee! :) Well George owns everything and even though I'd love to take credit for Obi-Wan I can't. Enjoy!  



End file.
